


尝鲜

by mintmentho



Category: Queen (Band)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintmentho/pseuds/mintmentho
Summary: Roger一觉醒来发现自己变成女人了。他觉得操自己很有趣；Brian觉得Roger房间里的骨肉皮声音太大。





	尝鲜

Roger一觉醒来发现自己变成女人了。她——他——躺在自己房间的床上，所以不是自己的灵魂跑到了别的女人身上。他摸摸自己的手臂，变得更加柔软了。他的男性内裤里空荡荡的，取而代之的是两腿间的女性器官。他用手托起胸前的乳房，也是和真的女人一般柔软。虽然无法解释这为什么会发生，但这确实发生了。Roger又摸了摸自己的大腿和屁股，也比自己原来更为松软细腻了。他爬下床看衣柜镜子上映出的自己。还是自己的脸，但也更加女性化了——光滑的下巴，轮廓线条更加温和。就连喉结都消失了，他摸摸自己的喉咙，然后试着发出声音，果不其然也是女人的声音。  
天刚破晓，他的室友应该没那么早起床。Roger溜进厨房倒了一杯水又回到卧室。他翻出抽屉里的一条黑色短裙。这是他某一个骨肉皮留下的，她第二天早晨穿走了Roger的衣服。Roger觉得挺有趣就洗完了保存着；他还曾经穿过，跑到客厅里乱转，告诉朋友们穿裙子很清凉并怂恿他们也试试。

但是他没告诉朋友们还有丝袜和胸罩。他没有穿过但也一起留了下来。Roger先穿上裙子，再套上尼龙袜。黑色的大腿袜覆盖着每一寸皮肤，绷住他的腿，末尾在大腿中部勒出比没穿的地方更近的一圈。Roger感觉到自己两腿之间的女性性器官开始充血了。他又穿上黑色的胸罩。他从来没穿过这样的细吊带，在自己白色的肩膀上难以言说得使人兴奋，但是罩杯不合适。Roger带着懊恼把胸罩扔在地上，然后把被子推到一角，陷进床垫里。

Roger仰头看着自己的身体。现在他全身上下只有裙子和袜子。掀开裙子，透过双乳可以看见自己稀疏的耻毛。Roger把手伸下去，找到自己的阴蒂揉搓起来。热量渐渐向小腹集中，下体也越来越潮湿。Roger支起腿，看着自己的胸部和裹着丝袜的腿自慰。他看着女人的胸和腿。快感继续攀升，Roger感觉到自己的阴户一张一合，渴求着填充。他慢慢地塞进一根手指。似乎变成女人后他的手更娇小了些，手指顺利地滑进身体内部，一种奇妙的感觉在Roger心中漾开。有多少人能在一生中体验男人和女人的性快感呢？没入的中指感受到自己体内的湿与滑，毫无疑问Roger熟悉这种感觉。但他从来没体验过被插入手指的阴道是什么感觉。他摸到自己体内那个有些褶皱的点按下去，立即有液体从阴道溢出，但他现在压根不在乎这个，或者说越多越好。Roger又插入无名指，两根手指在那个点附近抽插，手心一下下拍在自己的外阴。他从未体验过的器官带来前所未有的愉悦，托举着他好像即将飘离床铺，同时头颅更深地埋进枕头。他难以抑制地叫出声音，在听到的瞬间更加潮湿。他的声音也变成了女人的声音。

Roger知道在床上怎么讨女人欢心，但这应用到自己身上还是另一回事。他被与以往截然不同的情潮裹挟着，因自己的手指发出淫荡的浪叫，这女人的声音又使他更潮湿，他呼唤自己的名字，想象着是自己操着这个女人。他的双腿夹在一起，膝盖隔着丝袜相互抵蹭。他感觉到屁股下的床单已经湿漉漉的，但这样还不够。意外地，揉搓自己的乳房无法带来些许感觉，而他的阴道也在张合中想要更多更深。

 

Brian不知道Roger为什么一大早就在做爱。诚然性欲随时都会控制这位朋友的大脑，但他一般不会在早晨醒来后挽留那些女孩。可能因为这个女孩叫得很好听吧。她热切叫着Roger的名字并渴求更多，喘息和水声与肉体碰撞声在一个频率。是很好听，可问题是——实在太大声了。他想或许，或许再等一会就会结束了，但仿佛他们还能更深入佳境。他不想这么扫兴，但这回真的到了无法忍受的程度。最终Brian还是走到Roger卧室前敲了敲门。门是虚掩着的，但他并没有偷窥室友性爱的想法。房间内的情事似乎并没有被打扰到，叫声也没有减小的迹象。Brian有些生气，便喊道了声室友的名字。房间内的节奏似乎被打断了。那个女孩隔着房门说：“是你吗Brian？进来吧……求你。”她停顿了会说，“Roger不在这。只有我。求你。我需要……呃！”床上的女人似乎在自己的手指间达到了激烈的高潮——至少视觉上是——她下身喷出一条透明的水柱。

“嗯，抱歉但是我没兴趣三人行。”Brian一只手搭在门把手上，可是女孩凑了过来。

 

Roger有些惊讶女人的身体在经历了一次高潮后又能这么快进入状态，还能让他下床跨到Brian面前。当他离Brian那么近的时候他才意识到Brian的嘴唇还是那么远，就像小时候家长故意把糖果举在他够不到的地方。但是没关系。他握住朋友的手腕，含住他的手指。他知道这时应该如何注视着手的主人。同时他将Brian另一只手的手掌放在自己的胸口处。外力划过乳房的感觉比自己好太多了，他闭上眼，喉咙深处发出一声叹息。可是Brian的手没有主动碰他的身体，即便他露出求欢的眼神，舌头努力地包裹他的手指。他不知道Brian究竟在心里怎么想自己，但他的眼神是直接的、不加掩饰的冷淡。不过Roger也不在乎这个。他跪在自己房间的地板上，解开朋友的裤子。“Roger不在，”他说，感觉自己是个偷情的人妻，“而且我也不是他的东西……我想要你。好吗？”

 

Brian坐在他室友的床上享受一个他室友带回来的女孩给他口交。女孩的金发头颅在他的腿间卖力地上下，发尾来回扫过Brian的大腿。但她的技术实在生涩。很明显她不想把Brian的老二塞进喉咙里，只是用唇舌和口腔吮吸着。“如果你不想做这个的话也不用勉强的。”Brian被这种不上不下的感觉缠绕着有些不耐烦。女孩抬起头——他忽然有些怀疑朋友是不是带了未成年回来——她的清澈蓝眼睛下面有些干涸的泪痕，嘴唇上却挂着湿润的液体。“不……我只是……”她没再说下去，缓缓地吞入Brian的性器。她确实很不熟练，在探入喉咙后简直是进一点吐一点。“可能你……一下子吞进去的话会更好些。”Brian感觉自己是个第一次上床的处男，被不知所措搅得有些烦躁。女孩发出呜呜的声音作为回应，接着把头埋了下去。接着她像是僵住了，但Brian能感觉到她的舌头和喉管都在打颤。Brian伸手摸着女孩的后脑勺，女孩又吞进了更多。他又放松，示意女孩可以退出来一些。女孩温顺地随着他的手吞吐，呜咽声与水声交合在一起。没过多久女孩便无法再承受，挣脱开Brian的手，仰头咳了几次直到喉咙里的液体声轻了些，然后咽下了那些黏液，舔了舔嘴唇。“好了，躺下吧。”Brian说。

 

Roger从未在性爱中扮演过这种角色。他躺在床上，被朋友解开裙子，右腿的丝袜已经被蹭到小腿肚。他也从未和他的朋友Brian如此亲密。Brian蓬松的头发垂在他身上，有些痒。Brian吮吸着他的乳尖，一只手揉捻着旁边那颗，另一只手在他的腿间逡巡。他知道Brian的阴茎现在没有任何爱抚，但他被Brian压在身下动弹不得，还有些哭哭啼啼。自己摸和被别人摸带来的愉悦完全不是同个等级，更何况Brian的手指如此修长。他一指按摩着自己的阴蒂，其余几根则在阴唇附近试探。当Brian的手指插进来轻轻搅和的时候Roger叫得更加大声了。他还没完全习惯这个女人的声音，听见时自己也起了反应，下体绞紧了Brian的手指。“放松……”朋友在他耳下说。Roger从没在这么近的地方听过他说话，Brian的气息喷在他的脖颈处。“……你知道Roger的套在哪吗？”这句话拉回了些Roger的意识。我当然知道！Roger想，接着瞄到了Brian腿间的那根东西。

 

通常来说Brian会更喜欢更成熟理智一些的骨肉皮；这个女孩很粘人，但现在这样很好，不然他们穿过走廊去自己房间的时候会很尴尬。他还硬着，女孩缠在他身上啄他的皮肤。在关上房门的那一刹那她跳到床上，看着Brian从抽屉里拿出安全套然后凑上来接过去帮他戴上，顺便撸动了几下。她躺下来大张着丝袜乱七八糟的腿，快速潦草地揉起了阴蒂。说实话Brian也不能再忍更久了，但他刚刚挺进去一点女孩便嗷嗷嗷叫了几声，腿也蜷成一团紧紧夹着他的腰。“为什么这么湿了还是很紧？”女孩有些自暴自弃地说。“操……”她鼻尖和眼睛红红的，蓝眼珠局促地看着下方躲开Brian的视线，“我想你刚刚破了我的处。”

Brian又有些不快，他抽出硬得发痛的阴茎，用手在女孩的阴蒂附近用力地划圈：“所以呢？你打算把你的处女之身留给Roger是吗？”和先前的烦躁不同，他在性爱中途突然真的生气起来，手指的力道下意识加大，女孩夹起了腿磨蹭着他的手臂，一边是尼龙袜一边是没有间隔的大腿肉。

身下的女孩也发起火来：“你他妈在说什么？我想要你Bri，我想要你的全部……别提Roger了我现在想要你……呼……求你。只是刚才一下太痛了我也没反应过来……嗯！”说着说着她的语气又软了下来，带着哭腔咬着下唇不再看Brian。

“……抱歉。”Brian一边说一边下去舔舐着女孩的侧腰，同时手继续按揉着女孩的下体。虽然她说她是处，但她真的很擅长叫床和流水。他又试着把阴茎捅入那条又紧又湿的甬道。她里面的肉壁有规律地一张一合，迎接Brian的阴茎更加深入。在全都进入的时候Brian也不禁发出一声呻吟，然后开始抽插，同时手也一直逗弄她的阴蒂。他亲吻女孩——所以虽然她根本不会口交但吻技很好，Brian仅剩的意识胡思乱想着。尽管她的嘴唇在发抖，舌头还是和Brian的缠在一起。

 

Roger突然感觉到高潮要来临，Brian一直在弄他的阴蒂他根本坚持不了多久。强烈密集的快感袭来，似乎要超过他能承受的范围。他感觉到自己现在只能失控地嗯嗯啊啊说不出一个词，他的乳房随着自己被操的节奏动来动去，全身夸张难看地抽搐，想逃离Brian的手和阴茎，但Brian的床垫却似乎要使他坠落到深处。自己简直在被操得灵魂出窍的边缘。他想抓住朋友的背却只是用指甲狠狠划过朋友的肩胛。他感觉到Brian也快射精了，但他自己已经被快感淹没了，身上的人占据了大部分视野但他什么也看不清。Brian随着一声低吼高潮了，他拔出阴茎但手没停下。太多了……Roger扭动肢体，然后感到下面不受控制地流出了很多体液。他感到很满足，舔了舔Brian的脖子。

 

Brian想他不该奇怪女孩做完会在他的床上睡着的，毕竟她在Roger的床上自慰。她睡觉很安静，身体随着呼吸轻轻起伏，像一只小动物，虽然她身上都是刚才性爱的痕迹。他也有些累了，这个早晨发生的事完全是意料之外的。在睡下去之前他希望Roger回来不要乱发脾气。

 

ps：Freddie并不意外。


End file.
